One Piece World Collision
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Que pasaría si los nueve piratas más divertidos del anime terminaran por accidente en NUESTRO universo? Cómo reaccionarían ante el auto? La computadora? El 3D? O el IPod? Esto lo descrubriràn dos chicas muy particulares... One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Real Piece World Collision

Que pasaría si los nueve piratas más divertidos del anime terminaran por accidente en NUESTRO universo?

Cómo reaccionarían ante el auto? La computadora? El 3D? O el IPod?

**Cap 1: la niebla misteriosa**

El mundo de One Piece está lleno de cosas y fenómenos misteriosos que la lógica de nuestro universo no comprendería fácilmente. Tampoco los mismos habitantes a veces no logran encontrar las mejores explicaciones. Hay leyendas que hasta hablaron de viajes a mundos inexplorados y desconocidos. Unos ciertos piratas se darán pronto cuenta de eso…

-SANJI, TENGO HAMBRE!- gritó Luffy. El cocinero, lo primero que hizo, fue darle la más-que-típica patada directo en la cabeza.

Cada uno en el barco hacía lo de siempre (cuando no eran perseguidos por la marina o luchando algún tipo malo). Usopp pescaba junto Luffy (antes de que fuera apaleado) mientras Zoro estaba en el gimnasio del barco, levantando pesas de varias toneladas parado de manos. Nami estaba revisando unos mapas sobre el pedazo de mar por el cual iban navegando mientras que Robin leía un libro. Chopper estaba en la enfermería, creando medicinas y Franky y Brook tocaban respectivamente la guitarra y el violín.

Sanji, una vez dejado semiinconsciente al capitán, hizo unas piruetas y le tendió a las chicas unos refrescos.

-Nami-chan, Robin-swan, les traje unos refrescos que preparé yo mismo con todo mi amor 3 – dijo, con los ojos a corazoncitos.

-See, se, gracias- dijo Nami sin mucha importancia, tan concentrada como nunca en los mapas.

-Gracias, señor cocinero- dijo Robin.

Sanji (derretido de amor) se puso a hacer piruetas de felicidad.

-No es justo…a ellas sí y yo no…- se quejó el capitán, lleno de moretones.

-Por qué tan seria hoy?- preguntó Robin, notando la expresión seria que la navegante ponía cuando algo estaba mal.

-No es nada, es que…- trató de decir ella, no muy convencida- según un libro que vi una vez, parece que este tramo de océano se cubra cada quinientos años con una extraña niebla brillante-

-Oí de esas leyendas, pero nunca se pudo comprobar si estas eran ciertas. No muchos creen en portales hacia mundos desconocidos aunque si hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado de todo-

Nami asintió, recordando aquella vez en que se toparon con la niebla arcoíris, que había creado una paradoja temporal.

En ese momento un viento fuerte empezó a soplar encima del mar, era uno de esas corrientes que significaba una cosa: tormenta!

Nami dejó a un lado lo de las historias y empezó a dar indicaciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Las velas fueron cerradas y usaron las palas para atravesar la tormenta. Fue muy difícil de pasar, las olas eran altas más que la nave y los relámpagos caían en el mar.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Zoro entre sí.

-AYYY, NOS VAMOS A MORIIIR!- gritaron de susto Usopp, Chopper y Brook uniéndose en un abrazo grupal.

-Es como ir en las montañas rusas, geniaaal!- exclamó divertido Luffy, sentado en la proa del barco como si fuera en una atracción.

-Serás idiota?!- le gritó enfurecida Nami (con esa cara divertida).

-Nada de qué preocuparse, SUPER déjenlo a mí!- dijo Franky acabando de poner el tercer y último barril de cola en el Dock Sistem.

La parte trasera de la nave se iluminó.

-Coup de Burst!-

El Thousand Sunny salió disparado por el cielo a toda velocidad y al cabo de unos minutos cayó directo en un tramo de mar calmo.

-Fu…eso estuvo cerca- suspiró aliviado Usopp.

-No estaría tan convencido de eso- le informó Zoro indicando algo en el cielo.

En efecto, con gran preocupación de los tres miedosos de la tripulación, la tormenta no había acabado sino que ahora se encontraban en el ojo del ciclón. Regresar a la tormenta era solo cuestión de minutos.

-Esto está mal! Qué hacemos?!- se asustó Chopper corriendo de un lado a otro.

Mientras los piratas trataban de encontrar una solución a ese problema no se dieron cuenta de una densa niebla que empezaba a acercarse al navío.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Luffy.

-Esa es…- trató de decir Robin – La Overworld Fog!-

-Rápido, hay que evitarla!- exclamó Nami.

Pero ya era tarde, la niebla había rodeado el barco. Hubo un rayo de luz que fue disparado al cielo y luego nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Grand Line? O no?**

-Wow, no se ve nada…- dijo Luffy.

-Descuiden, mis queridas Nami y Robin, su príncipe azul las protegerá- dijo Sanji contento abrazando a algo.

-Ehm…se puede saber quién está abrazándome?- preguntó confundido Zoro.

-Qué raro, yo siento la misma impresión- dijo Brook.

-Oigan…un segundo…- dijeron los tres.

-AY qué asco!- exclamó Sanji, soltando los dos.

-Qué rayos creías de hacer, cocinero pervertido?!-

-Yohohoho, eso casi me dio un infarto…pero soy un esqueleto y el corazón no lo tengo, yohohoho-

-Quieren callarse todos?! No ven que estamos en un posible peligro mortal?! - dijo Usopp.

-Esto es SUPER confuso. No se ve nada, como encontraremos la salida?-

-Miren allá! - exclamó Luffy indicando algo en la niebla – Hay algo que brilla!-

En efecto había una luz amarillenta que brillaba a lo lejos en la niebla, parecía flotar mientras se acercaba.

-Que será eso? El sol?- se preguntó Franky.

-S-será u-un fa-fa-fantasma?- dijo con temor Brook.

La tripulación se quedó mirando la luz que se acercaba y, por algún motivo, subía más y màs.

TWOOOOT!

-AAAH, QUE FUE ESO?!- gritaron todos asustados.

En ese momento, una gigantesca figura oscura casi le da a la nave, era mucho más alta que el Sunny y estaba hecha toda de metal.

-E-es un barco!- exclamó Nami.

-Como hace a flotar un barco de metal?!- preguntó Luffy.

El ruido se escuchó otra vez y un hombre apareció en la cubierta, se acercó a la proa y tenía un altoparlante en la mano.

-Oigan, quiten ese cacharro de allí! No oyeron la sirena?!- gritó el hombre molesto.

-Oye! A que barco le das del cacharro?!- exclamó muy enojado Franky.

-Wow, está guay! Oiga, señor, como hace el barco a flotar?- preguntó Luffy.

-Y a ti que te importa? Quítense del medio, están estorbando todo el trafico naval!- gritó el hombre.

La niebla en ese momento se disipó y los nueve piratas quedaron boquiabiertos ante el paisaje frente ellos.

El mar abierto ya no estaba más, había una especie de puerto con muchos barcos de toda dimensión pero la mayoría eran enormes y hechos de metal. Cerca del puerto había muchos edificios enormes, algunos de ellos eran altísimos.

-Que es esto?- exclamó Usopp.

-Definitivamente no es el Grand Line…- dijo Robin, seria.

-Se quedaron dormidos?! Sálganse del camino! - volvió a gritar el hombre.

-Ese tipo es muy fastidioso…- dijo Zoro con la tentación de sacar las espadas y hacer picadillo de su barco.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor evitar problemas…vámonos - dijo Nami.

El barco se quitó del camino, dejando el barco metálico pasar y buscaron una playa segura donde detenerse. Sin embargo, la playa más cercana que encontraron estaba llena de personas.

-Esto es raro…no le tienen miedo a los monstruos marinos?- pensó Usopp.

Cuando el barco estaba listo a bajar el ancla, un barco más chico hecho de madera y que llevaba escrito 'GUARDIA COSTERA' en la ladera, se puso al lado.

-Oigan ustedes, quiten ese navío de allí! Esta es una playa publica, no un puerto!- gritó uno de los 'guardias costeros'.

-Y donde se supone que paremos, entonces?! El puerto no, la playa no…- exclamó Zoro.

-Más adelante hay una pequeña bahía, vallan allá si quieren, pero quítense de aquí con ese barco raro!-

"_Juro, otro insulto a mi barquito y __alguien__ se va a llevar un recuerdo mío_" pensó molesto Franky.

Finalmente (ya era hora) encontraron un lugar bastante bueno, una bahía aislada con una playa a forma de medialuna rodeada de colinas. Los piratas bajaron a tierra firme y subieron la colina arriba, donde encontraron un camino de cemento con rayas blancas imprimidas en el medio. Frente ellos, a la lejanía, estaba la ciudad que vieron desde el puerto.

-Vamos a explorar! - exclamó emocionado Luffy con los puños al aire.

-Queee, estás loco?! Quién sabe qué vamos a encontrarnos!- se asustó Usopp.

-Pero no podremos saberlo si no vamos a echar un vistazo-

Luffy estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño y molesto. El capitán se volteó y vio venirle en contra un extraño carro metálico con ventanas de vidrio. Luffy se quitó de un salto y el carro siguió a toda velocidad.

-Wow, vieron esos carros de metal?- exclamó con las estrellitas a los ojos.

- Esa cosa tenía una persona dentro!- dijo Usopp.

-Tal vez se la comió!- exclamó asustado Chopper.

-No sean ridículos, vamos- dijo Sanji, tomando la delantera.

Poco después, el grupo llegó a la ciudad pero era muy extraña de cualquier cosa hubieran visto antes.

Carros de metal ocupaban las calles haciendo muchos ruidos extraños y fuertes, personas caminaban a los lados y veces cruzaban de un lado a otro caminando sobre rayas blancas pintadas en el suelo. Había extraños palos en los cruces que se prendían de vez en cuando con colores diferentes. Algunas de las personas hablaban con objetos rectangulares que mantenían cerca de la oreja. Los edificios eran de toda dimensión pero algunos eran enormes como el árbol maestro de Thriller Bark.

-Esto es increíble, jamás he visto algo así- dijo Franky.

-Pero seguimos sin saber dónde estamos – les hizo recordar Robin.

-Wow, chicos miren esto! - dijo un chico a sus amigos apuntándole a Brook – Viejo, donde conseguiste esa mascara? Pareces un esqueleto real! - dijo pasando una mano por las costillas del 'traje'.

La mano pasó a través de las costillas de Brook y el chico, con susto, retrajo su mano y gritó –AAAAAH! ES REAL!.

-Yohohoho, pues, claro que sí. En carne y hueso…o mejor, solo hueso. Skull Joke! Yohohoho - rió Brook.

Los chicos se echaron a correr gritando asustados.

-Dije algo malo?- preguntó el músico.

-Deja eso y…oigan, donde está Zoro?- dijo Nami.

Silencio general.

-Ay no! Perdimos a Zoro!- exclamó Chopper – Hay que encontrarlo!-

-Sabía que iba a acabar así con ese Marimo… donde está Brook?- preguntó Sanji.

Otro silencio general.

-Brook está allí- dijo Franky indicando el esqueleto quién estaba desmayado frente una vidriera donde mostraban ropa interior de mujer. Tenía una gran pérdida de sangre por la nariz (como siga teniendo sangre a pesar de ser un esqueleto sigue un misterio).

Chopper corría de un lado a otro llamando por un medico hasta que se recordó que era él.

-Es obvio que en un lugar tan confuso nos podamos perder- dijo tranquilamente Robin – Como en este momento, que perdimos a Luffy…-

Todos: QUEEE?!

-en otro lugar-

Anayris y Penny, dos chicas estudiantes de unos 18, acababan de salir de la escuela, charlando sobre gustos personales.

Penny era una chica de buen corazón y ojos marrones, tenía el pelo castaño y algo rizado atado en una cola de caballo.

Anayris era de pelo largo y lacio suelto y de ojos marrones.

Cuando iban a cruzar la calle vieron algo bastante raro.

Un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja, remera roja, pantalones azules con decoraciones blancas y sandalias estaba persiguiendo un carro de helados que tenía sobre sí un helado gigante decorativo.

- HELADO! – gritaba entusiasta el chico, corriendo con la baba a la boca y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Que le pasa al tipo?- preguntó Anayris.

-Ni idea- contestò Penny.

De pronto, el chico estiró los brazos anormalmente y logrò aferrarse al carro, saliendo disparado contra éste.

-OMG O_O – dijeron ambas.

-Ya te tengo!- exclamó triunfante el chico.

Estaba a punto de dar una mordida al helado falso cuando el carro giró. El joven salió disparado y terminó estampándose contra un semáforo, doblándolo. Luego cayó a tierra, deslizándose la cara contra el palo roto.

-Ay…eso dolió- dijo Anayris.

-Vamos a ver- propuso Penny.

Las dos se acercaron al chico, tendido e inmóvil. Penny empezó a picarle con un bastón.

-C-crees que está…- preguntó Anayris, cuando improvisamente el chico se sentó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Uff…que helado escurridizo - bufó él, fastidiado.

-Nope, sigue vivo - dijo Penny - Oye, quién eres tu? Y como lograste estirarte así?

- yo soy Luffy – se presentó el joven. Tomò un lado de su boca y lo estiró de forma inhumana, haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran - Y soy un hombre de goma! -

Las dos habían quedado sin palabras hasta que Anayris dijo - wow, como los superhéroes de los comics! – excamò.

-Que es un comic? – preguntó Luffy confundido.

- ay…- Penny se golpeó una mano en la frente.

- Y ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó el joven.

- Yo soy Penny y ella es Anayris. Tú que eres? El primo de Mr. Fantástico en vacaciones o algo por el estilo?-

-No, yo soy un pirata – sonrió Luffy.

Anayris y Penny le miraron en silencio y de pronto se pusieron a reír.

- Jajaja, esa es buena. Los piratas ya no existen desde muchos siglos – dijo Anayris.

- No es cierto! – dijo Luffy, algo irritado - De donde vengo hay muchísimos – y entonces sonrió - Y un día yo me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas! -

Anayris y Penny le miraron confundidas - …ehm, discúlpanos un momento O-o - (las dos se dan la vuelta)

-Creo que hay que llamar a la ambulancia. Este tipito está chifladito – susurró Penny.

-Yo creo que es cool ^u^ - sonrió Anayris.

- LUUUFFYYY! – gritó alguien.

- EY, CHICOS! – respondió él.

Penny se dio la vuelta - Y esos quiénes son? – dijo indicando unas personas corriendo hacia ellos.

- Esos son mis Nakamas – respondió.

Era un grupo de tipos muy raros. Un chico rubio con la ceja rizada, un pinocho adolescente, una chica de pelo naranja, una mujer morena, un mapache/peluche con cuernitos y sombrero, un esqueleto altísimo con afro y un tipo con camiseta hawaiana y en ropa interior (no era una buena visión).

-Allí estás, idiota! - gritó la chica peli naranja, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Luffy – Te hemos buscamos en todos lados por esta ciudad! Donde has estado? -

-Ay…lo siento – se quejó el capitán, adolorido.

En ese momento Nami y los demás se percataron de las dos chicas.

-Ellas quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa.

Luffy se recuperó rápidamente del golpazo – Chicos, ellas son Penny y Anayris. Chicas, ellos son Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook -

-Wow! Chicas lindas! – dijo Sanji, feliz.

Se arrodilló frente ellas y les extendió una rosa – Es un placer conocerlas, señoritas. Mi nombre es Sanji, pero pueden llamarme Mr. Prince si lo desean. Les encantaría venir a cenar esta noche al brillo de una vela junto a mí, Nami y Robin? - dijo haciendo volteretas alrededor de las otras dos chicas.

-Puedo ir también? Qué hay de comer? – preguntó Luffy.

Sanji salió de su trance romántico -A ti no! No estás invitado! –le reprendió molesto.

-Ufa, no es justo – se quejó Luffy, haciendo berrinche.

-Hola, yo soy Chopper –se presentó del doctor.

-Ay, que Animalito tan lindo! Parece un mapache de peluche! –dijo con corazoncitos a los ojos.

-No soy un mapache, ni un peluche! Soy un reno! – gritó enojado, pero luego improvisó un bailecito, moviendo los brazos como olas – Ay, no me digas lindo…los cumplidos no me hacen feliz, eheheh…- dijo contento.

-Yo soy el gran Capitán Usopp 'el orgulloso' y estoy al mando de una tripulación de 8.000 hombres! - exclamó orgulloso Usopp, haciendo pose heroica.

-Wow, enserio?! – preguntó Anayris, emocionada.

-Anda ya, es una mentira. ¬¬ - dijo Penny.

-Ay no, me descubrieron! – exclamó Usopp.

-Yo soy Franky y soy un cyborg SUPER!- gritó el cyborg, juntando los brazos.

-Yohohoho, me llamo Brook y estoy encantado de ver unas hermosas chicas como ustedes frente mis ojos…aunque si soy un esqueleto y no tengo ojos. Skull Joke! –

El esqueleto se acercó educadamente a las chicas y se quitó el sombrero como todo un galán – Señoritas… les molestaría enseñarme sus pantis?

Anayris y Penny enrojecieron.

– NO! MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – gritaron y le dieron una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

- Ouch…lo tomaré por un no…- se quejó adolorido Brook, todavía estampado en la pared.

-Ignórenlos, son un montón de idiotas – suspiró Nami, rendida – yo soy Nami.

-Mi nombre es Nico Robin. Mientras los chicos se calman, nos pueden decir dónde estamos?- preguntó la arqueóloga, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Están en la ciudad Fénix. Una de las metrópolis más grandes y famosas del mundo – dijo Penny.

-Tan grande?! Genial, ahora no vamos a encontrar nunca al Marimo – suspiró irritado Sanji.

-A quién? – preguntó Penny.

-A Zoro, él es el espadachín de la tripulación – respondió Robin – Aunque no tengo gran sentido de la orientación -

-Tal vez volvió al barco él solito – propuso Luffy.

Todos le miraron - En serio? ¬¬ -

-Verán chicas, nosotros no somos de por aquí – dijo Nami.

Anayris volteò hacia Penny -Puedo hablarte un minuto? – las dos se alejaron un rato de los piratas –Oye, Pe. Tengo una idea genial!

-Y eso me preocupa…¬¬ - dijo la chica.

-Qué tal si los invitamos a nuestro departamento y los invitamos a quedarse con nosotras un tiempo? – dijo Anayris.

Penny le sonrió - Anayris, amiga, compadre, compinche mía... deja que te diga una cosa… - dijo acercándose - ESTÁS LOCA?! – le gritó en el oído.

Anayris se tapó las orejas, adolorida -A lo menos hasta que encuentren a su amigo, a mí parecen unos tipos geniales – dijo y luego puso una cara soñadora - …En especial al chico con el sombrero…

Penny l miró de reojo - See…claro…-_- -

Anayris entonces puso ojos de cachorrito y le miró insistente - Poooor fiiiis …-

Penny le miró como si estuviera loca pero igual suspiró rendida - Está bien…vendrán con nosotras -

-Yay! ^D^ - exclamó Anayris. Las dos volvieron con los piratas.

-Oigan, les gustaría quedarse en nuestro departamento. A lo menos hasta que encuentren a su amigo. – propuso Penny.

-Suena genial! – dijo Luffy.

-Compartir un departamento junto cuatro hermosas doncellas?! Ah, estoy tan feliz! –exultó Sanji, haciendo volteretas.

-Yohohoho, me asocio! – rió Brook levantando una mano.

- Y NO ESPIEN EN NUESTROS ARMARIOS! – gritaron ambas chicas.

-más tarde-

-Tachán! Aquí está el depa. Es algo chico pero logramos quedar todos – dijo Anayris, abriendo la puerta.

El departamento en sí no era muy grande, consistía en una sala y una cocina unidas, con un banho y un par de dormitorios.

Los piratas estaban sorprendidos y se pusieron a explorar curiosos el ambiente. Anayris empezó con darles un Tour guiado y explicarles las tecnologías de la casa.

Sanji se dirijo directo a la cocina - Hoy fue un día exhaustivo. Pero descuiden, les voy a preparar una cena deliciosa -

Penny le miró y susurró entre sí -Tal vez tener a un cocinero con nosotros no está tan mal -

Anayris, mientras tanto, enseñaba a los más curiosos de la tripulación (Luffy, Usopp y Chopper) algunos objetos 'mágicos'.

-Ok, chicos…- dijo ella, volteándose– **Esto!** (indica la TV) es un Televisor… – explicó solemnemente.

Los piratas dejaron escapar un 'Hoooo' de asombro

–Y **este!** (indica el control remoto en su mano) es el 'cetro' que controla la TV. Admiren! – dicho esto, apretó un botón del control y la tele se prendió.

-Geniaaal! – exclamaron asombrados los tres piratas, con las estrellitas a los ojos.

-Es una caja misteriosa! –dijo Luffy asombrado.

-Y como caben las personas dentro de esta caja?- preguntó Chopper.

-No entran, nosotros podemos ver la imagen que transmiten desde un set de televisión -

-Puedo probar? Puedo, puedo? Por fis – pidió Luffy, como un nene que quería un juguete nuevo.

-No veo por qué no – dijo Anayris, entregándole el control.

Luffy se puso a jugar con el 'cetro magico' junto Chopper. Robin estaba viendo unos libros de una estantería, Franky y Usopp se pusieron a revisar el tostador (para entender cómo funcionaba) y Nami miraba la computadora. Brook había encontrado el IPod se preguntaba cómo era posible que los músicos entraran allí, espiando por el agujero de los auriculares.

-Ves? Son piratas pero son geniales – sonrió Anayris.

-Tal vez no fue mala idea después de todo – asintió Penny.

En ese momento, Luffy oprimió otro pulsante del control remoto y la película de Transformers cambió a otra… la de Jurassic Park, justo en el momento en que el tiranosaurio rugía hacia la cámara.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! UN MOSTRUOOOOOOOO! –gritó Chopper aterrorizado, huyendo.

Luffy hizo rotar el brazo -No te preocupes, ahora me encargo, Gomu Gomu No…Pistol! – gritó y le dio un puñetazo a la pantalla, quebrándola.

– Ya está, pero dónde está ese lagartote? – se pregunto el pirata mirando de un lado a otro.

-Rayos Luffy, la tv no te hace nada! –gritó Anayris, molesta.

Penny le miró picara -Es un buen momento por decir: 'te lo dije'? -

A salvar la situación fue Sanji -Oigan todos, a comer! -

La mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada para todos, como si fuera la mesa de un restaurante de lujo y estaba llena de comida refinada. Todo estaba cocinado a la perfección como una obra maestra culinaria.

Anayris y Penny se quedaron boquiabiertas -No…me lo puedo…creer – dijeron asombradas.

-Viva! A comer! –exultó Luffy, lanzándose sobre la comida.

-OI! No te comas todo, tarado! – le gritó Usopp.

El grupo se sentó a comer, pero la cena no fue exactamente tan tranquila como se esperaban.

No era nada fácil, sobre todo si tienes Luffy como huésped. Él usaba sus poderes de goma para zafarse la comida de los demás.

A cierto punto, Usopp le había puesto salsa picante a su platillo y cuando Luffy lo comió, se le salieron llamas por la boca. Todos se pusieron a reír ante el espectáculo cómico. Chopper se puso un par de palitos en la nariz y, agarrando un plato, improvisó un baile ridículo al que luego se unieron Usopp y Luffy. Brook y Franky tocaban respectivamente el violín y la guitarra, cantando.

- Oye, Robin – dijo Penny - Luffy nos dijo que eran piratas, pero si ellos desaparecieron hace siglos, cómo llegaron hasta nuestros días? -

-Pasó que nos encontramos en una tormenta y fuimos atrapados en un fenómeno climático muy extraño llamado 'Overworld Fog'…– explicó la arqueóloga - Una niebla que según las leyendas lleve a un mundo diferente. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Nosotros venimos de un mundo muy diferente al suyo -

-Después de la 'no tan tranquila' cena-

Todos estaban re-cansados por las aventuras y la confusión general de hoy, y decidieron irse a descansar para buscar Zoro mañana en la mañana. Suerte que lograron convencer a Luffy quedarse en el departamento, puesto que él quería ir en busca del espadachín al instante.

En el departamento había 4 camas (2 para las habitantes y otras 2 por huéspedes, por si acaso). Sanji, como todo el galán que es, se había rehusado de dejar dormir las chicas en el sofá, que era incomodo, y había insistido con dejar a ellas las camas mientras que los chicos tuvieron que tratar de caber en el sofá.

La pelea terminó con Chopper a dormir sobre una almohada (gracias a su pequeña estatura), Sanji a mitad del sofá, Luffy y Franky tirados en el piso, Usopp en la otra mitad del sofá (Sanji sin embargo había puesto una barrera de almohadas) y Brook dormía (como decía él) a 45° grados de ángulo, con la cabeza recostada en una almohada en la pared.

Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, pero ninguna de las dos chicas podía cerrar los ojos.

-Oye Penny…sigues despierta? – susurró Anayris.

-Sí, si lo estoy. No puedo dormir sin dejar de pensar a estos tipos raros…- respondió ella.

-A mí parecen buena onda…a veces pienso que tendrían que venir a ese 'cementerio aburrido' que llamamos 'escuela' – suspiró la compañera.

Penny asintió -Sep…me pregunto si los piratas lograrán encontrar a su amigo. Quién sabe dónde podría estar ahora…-

-Mientras tanto-

- Uhm…- el espadachín se rascó confundido la cabeza. Estaba parado sobre la antena de la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, mirando las luces de la noche debajo de él.

–Y ahora como mierda llegué aquí? –

* * *

2ndo capi! La proxima: q pasa si traes piratas a la escuela! ciauz ;D


End file.
